<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what they knew by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942877">what they knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500, seven kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To outsiders, their relationship could be viewed in many different ways, ranging from terrifying and absurd, to sweet and loving, depending on how much the bystanders truly knew about Prince Brigan and Lady Fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigan/Fire (Seven Kingdoms Trilogy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what they knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To outsiders, their relationship could be viewed in many different ways, ranging from terrifying and absurd, to sweet and loving, depending on how much the bystanders truly knew about Prince Brigan and Lady Fire. The terrifyingly powerful commander of the dellian army, known for his strength and mercilessness on the battlefield, together with the last remaining human monster. Everyone knew how monsters were, they captivated you with their beauty and infiltrated your mind, doing the best they could to bend you to their will to then devour your flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And humans monsters were seen as several steps crueler and calculated because of their ability to dig into any person’s mind and manipulate them much greater than an animal, or, so they were in the past. After years, people were slowly becoming less distrustful of the monster lady since she had proved herself over and over again to do her best for the land. She was seen as a symbol of hope in several places of Dells, and once she died, no more human monster would be born and grace the earth, she would close the legacy, the last human monster to ever go down in history would do so in a good light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, even if they both did good, Lady Fire and Prince Brigan were still seen as these mysterious figures that most people barely knew anything about. They did not know about their rough beginning and the extreme distrust before they got to know each other, and about their many long talks, sweet embraces, and the way they bonded over their love for horses and other animals. And most would never see the look in Brigan’s eyes as he watched Fire play the fiddle, frantically moving her three remaining fingers of her left hand to make the right notes, dancing while she played, her hair flying in all directions, like a cloud mixed of red, pink and the purest gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t see the way they looked at each other, the trust between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t see how they raised Hanna together with all the love and care, Fire treating her like her biological daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to them, it didn’t matter what most of Dells thought about their relationship, because in the end, why did it matter what others thought when they knew the truth about their own feelings?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>